


My Immortal (Paranatural AU)

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: I blame our skype chat, I don't actually ship Imaax, I don't really know what this is, M/M, There will be NO adult content like there is in the actual My Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: I'm sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Maxwell Puckett, but people call me Max (that’s how I got my name). I have short, buzz-cut, brown hair and eyes that are black like my soul, and a lot of people tell me I look like the lead singer of Insolent Children (AN: If you don’t know who that is, then get da heck out of here!). I’m not related to him but I wish I was because he’s a major hottie. I’m dead inside, but my tanned skin doesn’t portray my cold interior. I’m also a spectral, and I’m a member of the Activity Club in Mayview Middle School where I’m in the seventh grade (I’m twelve). I’m cynical (in case you couldn’t tell), and I wear mostly black. I love the city of Baxborough, and I got all my clothes from there. For example, today I was wearing a pale blue baseball hat, a brown vest, a black T-shirt, jeans, red and white sneakers, and a backpack that carried my scooter and nothing else.  
I was walking outside Mayview Middle School. It was snowing and raining, so there was no sun, which I was happy about because I’m generally a negative person.  
The Journalism Club stared at me. I made a rude gesture at them.  
“Hey Max!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Isaac O’Connor!  
“What’s up, Isaac?” I asked.  
“Nothing,” he said shyly.  
But then I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not gonna actually finish this because the actual My Immortal gets into stuff that I'm not comfortable writing nor do I think is even remotely appropriate for Pnat, but here you go

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I got out of my bed and drank some water I had. PJ was in the room. He was wearing purple and white striped pajamas. I took off the t-shirt and sweatpants I was wearing for pajamas. Instead, I put on an Insolent Children hoodie, jean shorts, my usual red and white sneakers, and my usual pale blue hat.  
My sister Zoey woke up next door and grinned. She flipped her short, red pigtails and opened her small, black eyes. She had on her pink t-shirt, cargo pants, blue-striped sweatshirt, and pink-and-white sneakers. We brushed out teeth (she had a red toothbrush, and I had a green one).  
“OMG I saw you talking to Isaac O’Connor yesterday!” she said excitedly.  
“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.  
“Do you like Isaac?” she asked as we went out of the bathroom and onto the first floor.  
“No, I so totally don’t!” I shouted.  
“Yeah, right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Isaac walked up to me.  
“Hi.” He said.  
“Hi.” I replied flirtily.  
“Guess what?” he said.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Well, Insolent Children are playing a concert in Mayview.” He told me.  
“Oh. My. God!” I screamed. I love IC. They are my favorite band.  
“Well, do you want to go with me?” he asked.  
I gasped.


End file.
